Kagome The Achiever
by Tashe'QueenOfTheWorld
Summary: Kagome lives an abnormal life with a very confusing friend. Under construction
1. No Need For Introductions

Kagome The Achiever

Hi! I feel so stupid for creating a new story right now, but as you will find out soon, I cannot stick to one idea and I may never finish a story here. Unless you reviewers help me! I'm pretty stupid, but I need support and reasons to go on. Anyways, here is the story.

Disclaimer: La de da da, isn't it obvious I can't create with originality? I DON"T OWN!

If one thing was true about Kagome, it was that she loved soccer. Soccer was her life. The thrill of playing forward and weaving in and out of the opposites teams defense made her get all giddy. The sweat that ran from her head to the nape of her neck was satisfying as it quenched her thirst for 'no pain no game.' Kagome wasn't an outcast in school only because she knew soccer technique like the back of her hand, but also because her best friend was the distant Sesshomaru. He was always an outcast, and as the two are inseparable, she is too. But he never went to her games for reasons unknown to Kagome.

'To easy.' Kagome had extended her domains to the front of the goal. She was ready to shoot. The goalie was in discomfort because of someone at the 18 yard line dribbling and ready to kick. 'I best challenge myself since it's so easy.' Kagome passed the ball with her right foot to her weaker left and prepared to shoot. Kagome licked her lips as she maneuvered her leg to kick. As always, it went flying. She had kicked it perfectly with her shoelaces. The goalie dove to the left of the goal as it flew right pass her head.

soon, the game was over and it was time to shake hands. "Good game.", was mumbled by all until Kagome reached the goalie. "You have a great kick. I swear I saw my life pass before my eyes." Kagome took this time to study the girl. She had brown hair pulled into a high ponytail and a great height. She had a muscular build along with her beautiful chestnut eyes.  
"You did a great job as well. And may I ask your name?"   
"My name is Sango. I go to the high school just around the corner. You?" Kagome started walking with her.  
"My name is Kagome Higurashi and I go to this school." They both giggled at jokes for a few minutes until their coaches called them over.  
"Well, I'll see you later Kagome!"   
"Of course!" The two went their separate ways as their coaches waited patiently.

"You should have been there Sess-kun. The goalie was so kind!" Sesshomaru listened to Kagome as he sat on her couch throwing a hacky sack up in the air.  
"So you have a new friend. That's good. I've been worried about that ever sense you chose to be my friend. So you want to see if she would like to eat dinner. It's on me." Kagome ran to the phone.  
"Duhhhh!" Kagome dialed the number Sango had given her and began to speak with Sango. Sesshomaru as he always did, watched over her. He felt a need to keep her safe.

Kagome hung up excitedly. "She said she would love to. Are you going to introduce her to your brothers friend? I told her we would eat at Miroku's Bar and Diner."  
"I will, but she better not complain to me when she gets groped." Kagome jumped happily.  
"Of course not to you, she'll complain to me as I'm sure it will happen!" Sesshomaru liked Kagome to be happy and had discovered through their 12 years of friendship that she was never otherwise. He only imagined the same of Sango.

Of course he soon found out as she arrived at Kagome's house on time. Sango was a girl whom seemed deep with emotion and looked void of complete happiness, but Kagome couldn't tell. And as Sesshomaru analyzed, Kagome was a big part in bringing light to the young woman's soul. But this was cut short as Kagome introduced him to Sango. "Sango this is my best friend Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru this is Sango." They shook hands and then they all scrambled out of the house.

Kagome's car was an old styled mustang colored blue A/N: I know nothing about cars./ with leather interior. They all got in as she revved up the engine. "I call shotgun whenever we go somewhere, and driving this is so much fun." She turned on the radio and pouring through the speakers was 'Sk8er boi' by Avril Lavigne. The two girls started to sing along, making poor Sesshomaru feel nauseous. "Five years from now, she sits at home, feeding the baby she's all alone. She turns on TV and guess who she sees skater boy rocking on MTV." Luckily for him, they soon pulled into the parking lot.

The bar was crowded as usual so they went to Miroku to get served first and to get free food. He came to their table and started taking their orders. He stopped when he saw Sango though. "My, my if it isn't little Ms. I'm to good for you. How's the husband?"   
"If I had one he'd be a lot better off then you." They continued their sprawl as Kagome and Sesshomaru looked on. The two apparently had met before, and they didn't seem to be on good terms.  
"I guess this beats introductions." Kagome nodded in agreement with Sesshomaru, still looking at the pair.

K, so a lot of mistakes were just fixed. Sorry. **REVIEW PLEASE!**


	2. School Is A Tidal Wave

Sooooo, I chose to update again. Thank you if you reviewed my story. I am choosing to continue it now. But it will take a while and as of now I'm going crazy. In two hours I have to take the Gifted and Talented test. AHGGGG! Anyways…..

Disclaimer: Let me tell you a secret Mr. Lawyer man. A little closer. Keep coming. That's good. I DON'T OWN!!!!!!!! Thank you!

Chapter 2:

Kagome and Sesshomaru were taking Sango home so that she wouldn't have to take the subway again. They had had a heated dinner that night with Miroku and Sango throwing insults. They later had to change waiters from Miroku to some Russian guy whom spoke little English.

Kagome pulled up to Sango's apartment to see many disgruntled figures standing around. Sango lived in the bad part of town. "Are you sure your okay?", Kagome asked staring at the building. Sango got out and shut the door. "Yeah. My brother watches over me, even though he's younger. I'll call you after school tomorrow k?" Kagome nodded and watched Sango walk in the building. "I'm worried Sesshy-Kun." With that, she pulled away.

BEEP BEEP BEEP! Kagome cursed lightly as the alarm clock woke her. She had school. She was always picked on and teased there. But she would survive with Sesshomaru there. She got dressed and hopped out the front door, waiting for Sesshomaru to pull up in his Mercedes Benz. A few minutes he finally arrived and she was the one that went for the radio. "Kagome, are you ready for school today? I mean you spent yesterday with people whom are kind to you." "Oh, whatever! And could you stop using the word whom when you can say who?" Sesshomaru smirked. "Of course not dear." "Whoa, you haven't called me that since 3rd grade!" "I know." Sesshomaru sighed as they reached the school yard.

Tokyo high was a nice school, he could give it that. But he and Kagome were called the outcasts. So they hated it. Kagome would always laugh off the nickname by saying, "We are? Oh I just love that group!", but Sesshomaru could remember the time she wrote a poem about it.

FLASHBACK

"_I'll be right back Sesshomaru!", called Kagome walking out of her room to help her mother. He sat down on the bed and saw a piece of paper. Curious, he picked it up._

A poem by Kagome They spit at us as if we were dirt They think they are better than everyone I'm fed up with their trash they are haters They are just a figment of our imagination If they don't disappear…… 

END FLASHBACK

It still worried him that she would be scarred by life from this school. They sat at the same table every morning and watched as the popular people stuffed nerds in the trash cans. They weren't stuffed because a lot of girls at school think Sesshomaru is hot. It's Kagome they don't like. They always said she just wanted him to herself. They tried to get Sesshomaru to break the friendship. He would always reply, "If she really wants me to herself, she already does." The girls would all stick up their noses and walk away passing Kagome and knocking her down. Sesshomaru always broke her fall.

So they did have a great friendship. No matter what you hear. They would always be together even till death do them part.

Their first class was math so they were slow to get there, but not late. They did good in all subjects. It as just, they had the weirdest teacher. He had crimson brown eyes with long black flowing hair. He stood tall and slightly muscular. He went by Mr. Naraku. The name in itself was enough to tell you he was a bad man, but the thing is, he was nice. The nicest teacher in the whole school. Other teachers would speak behind his back. One would say, "I hear he has a bad record with the police," While another would say, "He's the kindest man on Earth." One thing was certain, It was weird, this Mr. Naraku.

4 reviews...

dfdf-Feh! Ill die when I want to as for you, learn to respect people with a larger jargon then yourself. Baka.

?-I am obssesed and Inu Yasha is HOTTTT and as for my list....  
1.Sesshomaru  
2.Inu Yasha  
3.Miroku, you don't find many unholy priests.

Duzzi-ummm... thanx!

HypErLilGURl 123- Thanx! This is Sess/Kag and I agree the couple is pretty darned good. Did I say that?!


	3. New Drama with Sango

To update again or not to update again. That is the question. At stake is my pride and dignity, while my happiness is the prize for some select wonderful reviewers. In which I mean what's it's name that said I suck and that I need to die. Not very sportsmanlike. Let me tell you now, if you don't like my story, please refrain from telling me to die and that I suck. Remember that it is my story you are reviewing, not me personally. Dfdf is a lucky person. I might have been obliged to publicly humiliate this insolence had I been the type to hold… grudges. Now, for the kind reviewers that told me to update, her is my faulty chapter. sorry couldn't resist 

**Thanx to Cherry Dragon aka: To lazy to sign in.**

**Cherry Dragon:** I'm glad you like it. It might be cute now, but it should start taking a dramatic turn. But then again, I suck at drama. And Kagome and Sesshomaru will become an official couple reaaallllll soooonnnnnneee! Thanx!

Chapter3:

Disclaimer: I truthfully and rightfully MUST disclaim Inu Yasha. –sighs- you may go free. –unlocks door- InuYasha- Freedom! Japan, here I come!

Kagome had taken to doing her homework in the den. She laid on her stomach with her legs swinging in the air. Her cat Boyou was laying lazily on the couch while staring at the TV. A/N: Just like my dad./ "So Boyou, do you know how to explain Archimedes Principle? Or how to tell the difference between the different particles on a dish rag?" Kagome turned her head to Boyou who looked on dumbfound. "Me neither. I bet Sesshomaru does though." She reached for the phone but as she put her hand on it, it rang. "I got it.", called Mrs. Higurashi down the stairways.

Kagome sat there listening to her mother on the phone and decided it was probably a telemarketer because of the way she kept saying no. "Kagome dear, it's for you." Kagome picked up the phone to hear Sesshomaru's silky voice. 'Speak of the devil…' "Yes Sesshomaru?" There was a pause. "I thought I could tell you this but I guess I can't. Not over the phone. Can I come over? There's something I need to tell you but not like this." Kagome looked at the receiver. "Mom? Can Shessomaru come over?" Her mom nodded in the doorway. "She said you can." "Great. I'll be there in 5 minutes." They both hung up as Kagome wondered what was wrong.

Kagome was still biting her nails as he pulled up in his car. She welcomed him in as he sat in his normal spot on the couch. "Could I speak with you alone Kagome?" Kagome nodded. "But we have to talk in the den. Mother is out here making dinner." They both trudged to the den and sat beside each other.

"Kagome, you really liked Sango didn't you?" Kagome nodded. "Why are you asking?" "You'll see." He stopped and looked toward her. She looked normal as ever, but he knew she wouldn't after he told her what had happened. "Kagome umm, I want to tell yo.." "Kagome! Dinners ready. Sesshomaru can eat to." Kagome turned to him again. "You hungry?" He nodded his head as he could never pass down Mrs. Higurashi's meals. "You can tell me the rest later." He nodded again and followed her to the kitchen.

"So, how's school?" Kagome grinned. "We're all working on long term projects in Social Studies on Ancient Greece." Her mom picked up the plates and walked to the kitchen. "That's good honey." She saw how bored yet eager Sesshomaru looked through the kitchen doorway and decided he should tell Kagome what he had originally planned.

"So what is so important?" Sesshomaru draped his arm around her shoulders. "You know the unknown thugs that have been terrorizing us for a while here?" He watched her nod. "Sango was walking home from school today when, one of the thugs,… one of the thugs started to punch at her. But then he realized she could handle one on one combat. So he called the others to help." Kagome listened in horror. She knew what was coming next. "They beat her real bad, and unfairly. 8 to 1. The odds were against her." Kagome bowed her head down. "And she is now in the hospital. I want to take you to see her. She keeps telling the doctors that she needs you by her side. Her best friend. My best friend." Kagome looked up. Not one weak tear was on her cheek. She looked determined and ready. "Let's go. I can't stand around when a friend needs me. Through thick and thin."

The ride was a silent one with the air of sympathy floating around. Kagome refused to allow her tears to pass through her dam she had built. Immune to tears. That's what she was. Sango was hurt badly, and she might die. It was on the news. That was how Sesshomaru found out. And now, he had to help Kagome by getting her to her friend.

They arrived at about 8:oo P.M and went straight to the room. The doctors allowed them to pass even though visiting hours were over. They had also allowed her parents to stay as they noticed upon entering. They looked up, tears on their faces. "Are you Kagome?" Kagome nodded her head and then looked to Sango. "Sango had been speaking a lot about a girl with beautiful black hair and dignified chestnut eyes. She said you were a fair match in soccer." Kagome listened and felt her heart get heavy. Sangos eyes were swollen and she had bruises all over. Dried blood rested in her hair like rubber cement. It was a sad site. But Kagome would never forget it.

They stayed with Sango a little longer and watched over her. But they did have to go to school tomorrow so they had to say their goodbyes.

"Sessomaru, that was very sad. Why did it happen to her of all people? I would have gladly taken the beating for her." Kagome still did not cry as she would never allow herself to. She was strong. She would make it. "I'm going to get revenge.", she whispered. Sesshomaru watched her, and if he had felt worry before, it was worse now as Kagome walked up the shrine steps. Kagome might die because of Sango, who might die because of the thugs.

So, I tried to be dramatic. Did it work? She will cry for Sango, just not now. Ummm, Miroku and Sango we'll get together this way. YAY for Sango and Miroku fans! Bye!


	4. Coma and Closer

Hi! Because of the author note thingy, I decided I should add a new chappie again today! -- I've been on alllllll day. I'm still in my pj's! Now, I shall answer my, reviewer.

**Thanx to Cherry Dragon whom is still to lazy to sign in. LOL!**

**Cherry Dragon: **I love your ideas! I will use them! Lol! Umm, Trust me, with my terrible writing, it would only take one short chapter. sigh I suck at writing. Which of your fics is giving you writers block? I personally like your stories and find it hard to believe you have writers block. As for homework… I have the same problem at the moment. School sucks. You're my favorite reviewer and I hope you get over your writers block. Hmmmm… butler?

Disclaimer: You know the drill

Chapter 4:

Sango was still in the hospital a week later, and showed little sign of getting out. She had been speaking more, and was glad that Kagome visited frequently.

As for Sesshomaru, he was still worried for Kagome's sake. She still planned on getting revenge for Sango. He was also very confused because she still sheded no tears. The doctors failed to see what he could see. Sango got worse everyday. Only Kagome could make the suffering girl smile. Then it happened.

After 2 weeks in the hospital, Sango fell into a tragic coma. Her parents stopped visiting and the doctors kept little watch over her. Only Kagome knew what to do. She had seen it in movies and read it in books. Kagome talked to Sango everyday. She would say how Kohaku and Souta were doing, and how they had gotten loaded with homework. Sango would lay there, eyes closed, in deep sleep.

Kagome called it, 'deep thought'. She pretended that Sango would fall into deep thought every time she said something. Thoughts so deep, she wouldn't respond. Kagome would keep talking, and would try not to stop to much.

One evening, Kagome decided to tell Sango about a new movie. "It's called National Treasure. I know what your thinking, 'Kag you know I hate history,' but it's a very good movie with more to it then that." Kagome stopped when the door creaked open. In walked Miroku with a bouquet of flowers. "May I join the conversation?" Kagome smiled and nodded.

Miroku had added major humor to the day as everything he said made Kagome laugh and Sango probably laughed underneath the heavy coma. Sesshomaru walked in and interrupted the conversing. "Kagome, your mom wants me to take you home. I'm sorry. She said you need to go to school tomorrow. Miroku, would you like a ride?" Miroku smiled. "That would be nice seeing as I walked here. Let me go check out. I'll do that for you to Kagome." "Thanks. I'll be right out Sesshomaru." He waved his hand as if to say fine and walked out. "Sango, I wish you hadn't of fallen into this coma. I swear I will get revenge for you." Kagome was taken aback when Sango reached out a hand. "Kagome, this is my problem. I don't want you… to end up like … me." Her hand collapsed again, and all Kagome could do was stare. It was strange. How was it possible for her to have spoken? She was in a coma. Maybe it was only a slight coma? Kagome didn't know. But it was weird that Sango wouldn't want her help. Maybe she had just imagined it. Yeah that was it. Her imagination. "I'll come tomorrow and speak again Sango. See ya." Kagome grabbed her coat and left the room. She chose not to mention it to anyone. They would say she was insane. And Kagome wasn't wanting to hear it said out loud, though she new she was. There was no way Sango had just really spoken. No way.

She didn't know why, but that night, Kagome cried. She cried until her eyes had cried to much and were left dry. Sango had that effect on her. Sango had made an impact on her life as Sesshomaru had 12 years ago. And to see one of Sango's worst enemies, Miroku, speak so openly to her traumatized body, was so heartwarming. Kagome had let her guard down. So she had to have the very needed breakdown. Crying came so naturally this time. And Kagome made no attempt to stop them. The tears were strong this time. Both welcomed and unwelcome at the same time. Sango wasn't going to wake up any time soon. So Kagome wasn't going to hide her emotions anymore. She wanted the whole world to know she was sad for her best friend. She wanted them to all learn a lesson. No one could break her. Tears were normal, and she had finally realized that it wasn't tears and remorse that made her weak. It was her resistance to let them come. And now that she was crying, she felt she owned the world. She felt like the strongest person alive. And she was ready to get the revenge.

I felt like this was happening tome as I wrote it! Wow! I hope it added more drama then last time. I meant to get Sesshomaru and Kagome together this time. I'll try next time! **PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!**


	5. A Little Bit Of Love

Yay! I've finally got 13 reviews!!! Celebrate! Sorry bout' that. I'm glad that you all like it! Especially because when I posted it, I had no clue where I was going with it! Ummm, Cherry Dragon is still my #1 reviewer! YAY!!! Now, for my responses….

Thanx to: Cherry Dragon, aznchicki, Aqua Miko, Kagome of the western lands, and angel-demoness7!!! Yeah!

**Cherry Dragon: Butler Dave eh? Lol. Kagome isn't really losing her mind. You were right. O… oops! Lets say that Sango and Miroku had a … bad relationship. Hint: In the show, what does he do to every woman… hits on them. Think about it… Anyway, I like the long reviews. ! Truth is, I don't know what the revenge will be! I'm so stupid! Well, Thanx!**

**Aznchicki: Thank you! I guess it was… a good ending ne? Dun, dun, dun! **

**Aqua Miko: It's supposed to be confusing. That's the plan. And I do wonder if it's possible for someone to imagine that. Hmmm, dunno. Thanks though!**

**Kagome of the western lands: Nice name! It will happen soon, very soon. Cause I can't wait either! ; )**

**Angel-demoness7: I plan on trying to update often! Thanks for the review!!!**

Chapter 5:

Disclaimer: You know I don't own beans so why must I state so? It's cruel to humanity.

Kagome couldn't stand leaving the house for school. It was agony for her to be away from Sango. No one at school knew about it, but she still felt so alone. Even with Sesshomaru. But his company was much wanted. She needed comfort. She visited Sango after school every day still, and really loved it when Miroku would talk too.

One day Kagome invited Sesshomaru to their conversation. She had no clue it would start a debate. "So, homework is hard tonight isn't it?", she asked. "Only to some people. To me it is very easy. You just don't have the thought to memorize every intricate detail in the teachers directions." Sesshomaru always had a comeback, even though this one made little sense. And poor Miroku and Sango were just sitting there, Miroku watching and Sango in 'deep thought'. The argument got louder and wittier on Kagome's part. "Excuse me, but if I'm not mistaken, it would seem the two of you like each other. I think the match would be perfect. Mrs. Witty and Mr. Ignorant." Miroku was awarded by three knocks on the head. One from Kagome and two from Sesshomaru. "Why'd you hit me twice?" Sesshomaru looked at him icily. "One for that comment of taste and two for calling Kagome and I names." Miroku gave a nervous laugh, and stumbled upwards. "I think we should go now. We can visit Sango tomorrow." They all stood to leave, but Kagome stayed behind.

"Hey, Sesshomaru, where's Kagome?" Sesshomaru looked around. "She must have stayed behind. I'll go get her." He ran down the hall back to Sango's room. There stood Kagome, looking at Sango. "I miss you Sango. Please come back to us soon." "We all miss her Kagome." She looked up, a little frightened. "I know. But you didn't know her the way I did. She's the sweetest girl alive." Sesshomaru put his hand on her shoulder. "I find that hard to believe." Kagome looked at him with a look of protest. He shook his head. "That's because you are the sweetest girl alive. Not to many people would get revenge for a friend by facing bullies, nor would they talk to their friend that lies practically dead on a cot." Kagome couldn't stop herself. Tears ran down her cheek, as she buried her head in his chest.

Sesshomaru rubbed her back and laid his head on hers. "Kagome, ummm, remember what Miroku said earlier about liking each other." She nodded her head against his chest. "Could we try to like each other that way. We both need that kind of comfort. And already I feel that way about you." Kagome blushed at his words while he donned no tint of red, just a determined face. "I would accept, but I don't know how true your words are. It may bring us comfort to have someone to love, but if it doesn't last, both of us might become even more hurt." "Kagome, I.." "And I don't want that. Not again." "But Kagome, I love you." She fell backwards at his words, gasping. How was she supposed to respond to that? Like in the movies? 'I love you too!' No. She didn't know what to think. She walked past him. "Let's catch up to Miroku." He followed, a little hurt by her failure to respond.

In the car, Miroku would say something, and then Kagome would give little replies. He quickly got out when they arrived to his stop, not liking the tension at all. He left them with a little farewell, sending them odd looks as they pulled off.

'I don't know what to think. I like him, but I've always thought about him as just a friend. He did show hurt when I didn't respond. I don't want to hurt him like that but also I don't want either of us to get hurt by dating.'

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru's still form as he drove. They were nearing her shrine. She had to make up her mind. Soon.

He pulled up close to the steps to let her out. "Bye Kagome." His voice was a little stiff as he started to pull off. "Wait. I love you too Sesshomaru."

That was fun to write. But I have to go to school, so bye!!!!


	6. Wake Up Time For all

La de da! Hi! I noticed that all of my chapters are coming out shorter than I thought! I want to apologize! So, more story less talk!

Thanx to: rachelweidrick, Aqua Miko, and Cherry Dragon! 

**Rachelweidrick: mmmmm, thank you!**

**Aqua Miko: Kagome hasn't done it yet… but truth is, I don't know if she'll go through with it or not! And I just adore Ellen's role in that movie! LOL!**

**Cherry Dragon: I'm glad you like the title! He defiantly will not say THAT because I don't like that word. But that would be funny! Then he would be in debt! Thanx for you comments! And school isn't meant to be fun. It sucks.**

Chapter 6:

Disclaimer: This is the last time, I no own. Leave me alone.

Sesshomaru hit the brakes hard. Had he heard her say,… No. It couldn't be. But he had to find out. He got out of the car and walked to her. "Did you say," She nodded her head. "I love you Sesshomaru. I always have." He gave her a knowing smile. "You want help on homework, don't you?" She laughed. "No. I just want you to return the feelings." "I do." It sounded like they were getting married or something, but at that moment, nothing was going on around them. It was just them in the universe. Of course Sesshomaru wouldn't kiss Kagome for fear of ruining this, and Kagome wasn't a first move person. So nothing like that happened. "So I'll see you tomorrow then?", asked Kagome. "Expect it. Like my rents' would let me skip." She giggled. "Bye Sesshomaru." They departed looking forward to tomorrow.

Naraku was passing out his pop quiz to the class as they all groaned. Sesshomaru was the only one whom didn't as he wondered what happened to Kagome whom wasn't there.

He came back to earth at the sound of a knock on the door. Naraku opened the door. "May I help you?" A man in a business suit looked around. "I need to see Sesshomaru as he will not be coming back. Turns out, a friend of his has awoken from a short term coma." Sesshomaru stood. "And that is why Kagome is not here." Naraku smiled. "That is quite alright. A worthy reason. Very worthy." Sesshomaru walked out of the room with the guy he assumed worked for Kagome's grandfather.

"Class continue with your quiz. I have to make a call." He grabbed his cell and went out to the hallway.

Somewhere in a dingy alleyway:

"Hello NU. Whats up?" A deep crackly voice spoke through the receiver. "Yeah. That Sango girl has awoken from the coma. We need a new plan. I must have that girl Kagome. Now inform the others." They hung up and the boy with long silver hair in black turned. "You heard him. Get to it." The others scrambled off.

Sesshomaru stepped out of the car and ran to the room. There stood Kagome holding Sango's hand. "Hey Sesshomaru. Aren't you glad she woke up?" Sesshomaru nodded and walked forward. "Hi Sango. I hope you feel better." She smiled brightly. "I kept hearing a sweet voice saying things like, "I know what you would say Sango. So don't say it and waste your breath." I felt good even though I was in a coma. Then the strangest thing. I heard a deeper voice say that he loved Kagome. Do you know any of this Kagome?"

Her blush shone brightly, as Sesshomaru became amused. "No Sango. I don't." "Then why are you blushing?" Sango was no fool. She knew exactly what it was. She loved putting Kagome in the 'spotlight'.

"Fine. It was Sesshomaru. We arte sort of umm, going out." Sango giggled in a giddy style. "I knew it! You two love each other! Ha!" Kagome stood. "Your wasting your energy. So lets drop it." Kagome smiled a nervous smile. "Sesshomaru? Would you like to help me shop for Sango? She'll need lots of stuff." Sesshomaru nodded. "We'll be back Sango." "K. Just be careful lovebirds." Kagome pushed Sesshomaru out before she had to hear more.

They went to the mall first as it was the best shopping center. "She'll need new clothes as a gift, and shoes, and her favorite drinks, and books, and magazines…"

They stopped at Sun coast first and bought a few movies for her to watch at the hospital. They knew she would love White Chicks and Mean Girls so they made sure to get those. Then they went to Borders and bought a few books like, Harry Potter, Tom Sawyer, and Anne Of Ingleside. Sango always liked a good read. They also stopped by the magazines and bought M mag, Tiger Beat, and Pop star.

Next of course was Hot Topic. They both picked out some jewelry and fishnets. They were all set, so they stopped at a coffee and mocha shop and bought her a mocha late.

They were walking to the car when Sesshomaru noticed a gun pointing toward them. He knocked Kagome down just as the trigger was pulled. "Kagome, we better be careful. Someone is out to get one of us. Someone working with the thugs." Kagome just stared blankly. She couldn't believe someone tried to take her life. What did she do… wrong?

Done! Ok, umm **PLEASE REVIEW!!!** I tried to make it longer! It's only longer by a few sentences though! LOL.


	7. A Kiss Long Awaited And Inu Yasha

Hey again! I'm glad you all like it! Please continue with the reviews! You guys are awesome! Ummmm, I will make this longer I hope!

**Thanks to: hiei/botan4ever, TotalAnimeFreak, and sara!!!**

**Hiei/botan4ever: Gee, I feel so stupid. I knew that. Thanks for telling me that! And arigato!**

**TotalAnimeFreak: I can't do lemon. Not here. I could get in lot's of trouble for that! I don't plan on getting grounded for life! Thanx for the review!**

**Sara: That would be the plan. It is sad. Probably in two different ways. Thanx!**

**Aqua Miko: I hate him to! That's why he's eevvvviiillll! LOL! Thanx!**

**Demongirl-11: Don't we all love Sesshy-kun? -smiles evilly- Thanx!**

Chapter 7:

Kagome had finally come out of her reverie and clung to Sesshomaru for the entire week at school. Who knew, maybe the person sitting beside you in Science class is the thug. Just have to be careful. Of course the likely hood was small, the thugs did live in Tokyo or Kyoto.

It was a bad week for Kagome in school. First she failed the Science quiz, and then she croaked while singing solo in music. Everyone was teasing her except her new boyfriend, Sesshomaru. Speaking in which, they had a movie date coming up. Of course that's later after some of this new drama in school.

A bomb threat had been issued to the PTA. Someone planned to raid the school. And Kagome was freaked. She had a thought on whom it might be. The thugs. Of course she would eye anyone that came her way. She didn't know who they were and she didn't want to find out the hard way. But then, Inu Yasha really surprised her as well.

FLASHBACK:

_Inu yasha rounded the corner to Kagomes locker. "Hey Kagome." She smiled. She unlike Sesshomaru cared greatly for Inu yasha as he and his brother Sesshomaru were the only ones to treat her right. He came closer to her and whispered in her ear. "I have done great wrong, and soon it will affect you my dear. I want to apologize before it happens. I'm sorry I can't stop what I have gotten myself into. Remember though, for years I fought for your heart with Sesshomaru. I love you." He walked off, leaving Kagome speechless. What was that about. And what wrong did he do?_

_Kagome just shook her head in confusion and went on with her morning. It was just to weird. _

END FLASHBACK

Kagome shook off the weird vibe she got and walked to 2nd period. It was the blasted subject of language. She hated it very much, and the teacher was terrible as well. He had a long pointy nose and half-moon spectacles that rested at it's crease. His eyebrows were thick and covered the top of his eyes. He was bald on top of his head with grew hair surrounding. Very strange though was his bubbly personality. It jumped from energetic to melancholy to just plain hard to describe weirdness. Need I say more?

-enter point of view, Inu Yasha-

'So I was skipping school? What else was new? Oh yeah. My half brother dating Kagome. He knew I liked her too. Brat! I told her I loved her just the other day because once we are done with our job for our mysterious leader, she'll be dead. I wish I could stop it. I can't believe I am apart of this. I love her so much and now I am working on a plot to kill Kagome.' Inu Yasha kicked the can that lay in front of him. 'I guess I shouldn't have entered the chat room. I will never learn. If I were to tell her all this, the leader would kill me off in a terrible fashion. Of course the leader wants her alive for his own reasons. He never does share. I guess plan A is to start up some rumors about the one I adore. This is going to kill me.' Inu Yasha made his way home, hoping for just one more day of sanity.

-Leaving point of view-

Kagome walked home with Sesshomaru dreading the night she had ahead of her with all the homework.

"I guess it all adds up. The thugs are the ones giving the threats."

"Yeah. Kagome, what did my brother tell you the other day?"

Kagome blushed. "He told me something weird about doing something wrong. Why?"

"Our parents our worried. He's been home late. They say he is probably having girl troubles, but beneath their words is cold worry."

Kagome nodded. They were almost at the shrine. "Sesshomaru? He also said that he loved me."

"I thought he did. He was always one to wear his emotions on his sleeve. Don't worry about it. It doesn't hurt our relationship." Sesshomaru stopped at the long line of stairs and faced Kagome.

"But next time, tell him he can't have you."

He captured her lips in a sweet kiss as if he had been waiting for the opportune moment. Kagome had no time to gasp. But soon, he noticed, she gave in and kissed him back. It was a truly great moment that neither of them knew they had been waiting for. Sesshomarus arms tightened around her waist, as her arms stroked his long –gorgeous- hair. She pulled back and let out a small giggle.

"Thanks for walking me home. I'll see you tomorrow at the park." She ran up the stairs as Sesshomaru watched after her. Truly the moment they had been wanting, for a long time.

While the words Sesshomaru had spoken were true, he knew that Inu yasha had Kagome on his mind that night, and became worried about it. What if Inu yasha was coming up with a plan to ruin their relationship? His thoughts were cut short as the phone rang.

"I've got!", yelled Inu yasha as he made a mad dash for the phone.

"Hello?"

A cold voice responded. "Hey Inu baby. I'm calling about that plan you mentioned."

"Hey Kikyou. I want you to act like my girlfriend in school."

"Why would I not agree to that?"

"Because there are conditions."

"Like what babe?"

"Um, like…"

"Inu Yasha. Dinners ready. Hurry up on the phone already.", called his father.

"You have to go by the name, Kagome Higurashi."

"As long as I get a kiss from you when I am going by the name Kikyou. Otherwise, I will not act as that, weirdo."

Inu Yasha sighed. "Fine. One kiss. See you at school."

"See ya!" They both hung up.

'Plan A, start the rumors that make Sesshomaru jealous. This is going to take a while.'

Oh Yeah! Another chappie! This time, it was defiantly longer! I'm sooooo happy, cuz I promised a longer chapter!!!! **PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!**


	8. Kikyou begins and Kagome Kidnapped

Okay, so if you were offended that I forgot they were called fishnets, don't sue me! I ain't exactly the hippest person around. More like teachers pet. Anyways…

**Sorry and Thanks to: Wise Cookie, and kiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii. **

**Wise Cookie: Oooo, ummm, I didn't know I was supposed to find reason to that. Cool idea though….? Thanx!!! And sorry that I didn't know what the stupid things were called. Sorry…. **

**Kiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii: Sorry. I just don't know much about 'fishnets'. I swear I knew when I got up this morning… it was probably because of the homework. I fazed. Thanx for reviewing.**

Chapter 8:

It was a tough morning as they all are for Kagome. Today was a busy day. She had soccer practice right after school and then they were going to get assigned to group projects. It wasn't an easy one either.

Kagome whistled as she walked. Sesshomaru had left for school early, so he didn't walk with her. It was a sunny day, she could give it that, but something just made her want to hate the day. It was probably because at that moment, two hands covered her mouth and pulled her back. She struggled against a stone hard chest, finally giving up to find that it was Inu yasha.

"What are you doing?", she asked when he let her go.

"I don't want you to get hurt. And you will if I let you go to school. You are in a plot of misjudgment and pain. The thugs have found out how to control the people around them, including me. I have been hired to make you miserable until you run into our leader."

"Who is your leader?"

"We don't know. He doesn't reveal his name. I don't want you to get hurt. This is for your own good."

Inu yasha knocked her out lightly and carried her over his shoulder. 'It's for her own good. She'll only get hurt.'

Kagome woke up sometime later to find that she was lying on a bed covered by silk blankets. 'Why am I in Sesshomaru's bed?' Then Inu Yasha answered her unvoiced question.

"You are not to leave this house as I don't want you hurt. Come with me. We will explain to Sesshomaru so that he doesn't worry."

Kagome walked with Inu yasha to a spare room.

"You will remain here. There is a bathroom in there and some clothes. I will do your laundry. Once the thugs have passed and I tell them that you have been taken elsewhere, you will be free. Now, you can't come out and I will bring you dinner. Sesshomaru will visit as well." He only added that because he saw the desperation in her eyes. "Now rest." He walked away and toward the front door.

Before he left he yelled over his shoulder, "I'll bring you lunch. You can wander until my parents get home."

Kagome looked around her new quarters and breathed in. She didn't like feeling as a captive. Not when it was her two best friends that she resided with as such.

-at school-

"Class, we will be assigning partners today. So I would like Inu Yasha and Kikyou, whom isn't here today, Sesshomaru and Kagome, whom also isn't here today, Miroku and Larissa, -remember that Sango doesn't go to their school- and…", the list went on until everyone was partnered up.

Sesshomaru walked home with Inu yasha since he didn't know where Kagome was. It was odd that she would miss school though. Was it because he kissed her? He didn't mean any harm by it. So, what could keep her away?

Inu yasha noticed how Sesshomaru had become lost in thought. He became worried that he would soon catch on, as he had no intention in letting him see Kagome. He just wanted her to remain confined. All havoc would brake loose if she knew he wouldn't know about her hiding place. No one would know. Not even the leader. He would get beat if the leader ever found out, but that's better than what would happen to Kagome if the leader got his hands on her.

-At Sesshomaru's house-

Kagome heard the door shut and guessed that they were home. Inu yasha did indeed bring her lunch. He also sat with her and kept her company, explaining his full reason for bringing her. She didn't know, though, that right at that moment, Kikyou her rival was starting to take over her life.

-Kikyou-

Kikyou went early that morning, missing school, to get her hair cut and styled like Kagome's. She even bought clothes like her. A lot of it coming from Hot Topic verses Kikyou's normal clothing store, Macy's.-yes girlish- She went to a cosmetic store and bought some emerald green eye shadow to wear. Her eyes were different from Kagomes so she decided to wear makeup while she was posing. Of course she had to disregard her high heels for tennis shoes, and pantyhose for socks. When she looked in the mirror, she noticed that-I have to make this funny- to be more like Kagome, she would have to stop stuffing her bra. –I love that sentence. Kikyou sucks- The curse of posing. She hoped that this would soon be over, as she would miss being the envy of beauty.

-Kagome alone-

Kagome looked at the clothes that had been provided. There were many t-shirts that looked like dresses compared to her, which she figured had belonged to Sesshomaru. Figures. Inu yasha had always been cheap. Then there were jeans that looked baggy but to her luck, Inu Yasha had provided a belt. It was quite stylish too. Kagome jumped at the sound of the doorbell. She heard Inu yasha yell, "I got it!" and figured it was just some friend of his. She heard two pairs of feet walking up the stairs toward his room.

"Who is it?", she heard Sesshomaru ask.

"My girlfriend so leave us alone."

Kagome giggled knowing that Sesshomaru would spy on them to see what was going on. She heard a door slam and then two feet making their way quietly to the room. She heard a creek and then a loud gasp.

-Sesshomaru-

Inside Inu Yashas door was a girl Kagomes height with the same hair style and color, kissing him by the wall. He thought it instantly to be Kagome and slammed the door. "How could she.", he whispered to himself. "She knew I loved her."

-Inu yasha-

Inu yasha looked up when the door slammed and pushed Kikyou away. "Come to school tomorrow as Kagome and tell the teacher what has happened to Kikyou is that she has fallen and broken her shoulder blade and won't be in school for a while. Knowing Sesshomaru, He won't want to work with Kagome anymore, so then you will be my partner and we will soon have him angry and jealous."

Kikyou walked to him and twisted his hair.

"Great plan. I'm looking forward to it."

With that she walked out of the house. After she had left the premises, Sesshomaru walked in.

"Never, Inu yasha, have I wanted to kill you as bad as I do now."

He slammed Inu yasha against the wall, his hand around his throat ready to kill.

Done! Longer than last time!!! I feel soooo good! I knew that I would! Sorry. Now something new that I want to do, stories to recommend.

25 Days With Mr. Arrogant

Inu yasha American Idol

And much more, but their all on my favorites list! They are all great stories!!!!! TTFN!


	9. The Man In Black

I now have 30 reviews!!!! I'm so happy! And just a question, do I update to slow? I hope not because this is as fast as I can go. Not only am I one of the slowest typers in the world, I am the worst speller as well. Well, on with it…

**Thanx to Angel-demoness7, Sakura Tenvaiga, kagome of the western lands, Cherry Dragon, and Aqua Miko!!!**

**Angel-demoness7: kk, whatever you want. Thanx!**

Sakura Tenvaiga: I have overcome that time of need, but thanks for the offer! And nice way with words there! You think about poetry often? As for my poet side, I see your sweet face in the far off distance, you seem so cold. To find you a resting place I would be so bold, as you are my savior my one and only, I love you God. Well that only took me 5 seconds. Thanx for reviewing!!!

Kagome of the western lands: Of course they will be together!!! I hope you can read chapter 9 8 soon!!! Thanx!

Cherry Dragon: My parents are the same. They look over my shoulder as well! I'm glad you think it's getting good!!!! Thanx!

Aqua Miko: I agree about Kikyou. She sucks. Thanks for reviewing!!!

Chapter 9:

Sesshomaru's fist tightened around Inu yasha's neck. He wasn't going to get off easy. He didn't know why Kagome would sink as low either.

"Sesshomaru, are you jealous?", choked Inu Yasha.

"For the fact that you both betrayed me, yes. For what is going to happen to you in 1 minute, no."

Inu Yasha frowned at his words and finally had to come to a decision. It was obvious which one was better though. 'Show him Kagome, get his grip from my neck, and make Kagome happy, or continue this show and die at his hands and leave Kagome alone in that room.'

"Okay, Sesshomaru. She's in the spare room. You saw me kissing Kikyou. Not Kagome." Seshomaru dropped him in a heap on the floor.

"You better be telling the truth little brother or…", Sesshomaru cracked his knuckles.

He ran out of the room and across the hall. –what do you think will happen?- He opened the door to find… Kagome standing there in a bath towel?! He slowly stepped toward her because he had missed her for to long to let this stop him.

She turned as she heard him approach and smiled up at him.

"I missed you so much today.", she started. All he could do was stare into her eyes even if she was standing there half naked. Sesshomaru was no Miroku. Not at all.

-meanwhile-

"Sango, is it just me, or do Kagome and Sesshomaru seem to be in love?"

"Both have to much pride to admit it, but they are going out. Do you not listen to the gossip at your school?"

Miroku gave her a blank look. "I'll take that as a no." Sango shook her head but jumped just as quickly as a hand grasped hers.

"Sango, my dear. We have gone through so much together. Can we forget about the past when I made a mistake and focus on a future, together?"

Inu Yasha-

'What am I going to do. Now he knows that I hid her, and I can't make him jealous. The plan is ruined because of my overprotective brother. I have to tell the leader though.' Inu yasha walked outside toward the thugs meeting place. The leader wasn't going to be to happy about this.

A/N: Kagome is going to kick butt here soon!!!

Sesshomaru and Kagome-

"I guess Inu yasha just left. Probably scared I would come back to beat him up."

Sesshomaru was taken aback at the shocked look on Kagomes face. Inu yasha was going to meet his leader, and his life was on the line this time. Kagome ran past Sesshomaru not uttering one word of where she was going. She was to intent on catching Inu yasha before something bad happened. Today was her revenge day. Today was her day to recover her happiness. Nothing would stop her. Not even death.

She didn't know how long it took her to get to the park that the thugs meet at, but she knew what to expect. By the slides were to kids in black attire hitting two younger kids and along the mural was spray paint of Nazi signs and just about all the profanity you could conjure. Kagome didn't falter as she approached the bullies and the innocent. She kept a straight face and dove in.

"Leave them alone.", she said sternly.

The bullies looked at each other and laughed. "Wha' ya gonna do bout' it momma's girl?" Kagome scowled and pulled on his shirt. They were eye level to each other as she directed her words to both bullies.

"I can beat the living daylights out of both of you if you don't drop the kids and run. I don't control my friend, The Fist. So scat." The boys laughed yet again and replied, "A city girl think she can tell us wha' ta do. She need's ta lean' a lessen'. –I would be in trouble if I spoke with that grammar.-

Kagome eyed them. "I got a deal. If one of you has the guts to take on my fist, I'll drop the case. If you aren't as bold as you seem to think you are, I get to take the children off you hands. Any volunteers?" The bullies backed away in unison, pushing each other as they ran.

"Are you two okay?" Kagome lent the scared kids her utmost genuine smile. "Yeah. Thanks for helping us."

The two kids walked away jabbering with each other carelessly. 'Now to find Inu yasha and to help him.' Kagome took off once again to the place where she knew they hid. The dark alley.

"NA, I'm sorry but Sesshoamru has declared his life to protect Kagome. I tried to get her for you.", whispered Inu yasha solemnly to the leader.

"So you failed me. Inu yasha you know how I don't like failures."

"How do you know my name?"

"You mean I shouldn't know the names of my followers? Hmm, funny."

Inu yasha looked at his feet. "That's not what I meant. I just didn't think you would bother remembering."

"Of course I have to remember. You failed your last pop quiz and I had to send you to the office for being tardy."

Inu yasha then realized whom the leader was. "Naraku. I didn't think you would be the type to lead a group of thugs. Much less, I wonder why you want Kagome. She's one of your students. Not someone you pick up on the road."

"Ah, but you are wrong. I don't want her out of love interest. More for money that she is heir too. But she is quite the gorgeous teenager. I can see why you and Sesshoamru had fought over her."

Inu yasha hated his tone and was patiently waiting for the first blow, until of course it came.

Inu yasha had been whacked across the head. He felt like he was about to pass out. But then he saw Kagome in opened mouth aw, horrorstricken waiting. As Naraku turned he saw her and starting to advance. Inu yasha knocked away the pain. It was a personal fight now. No one would hurt Kagome. –didn't expect him to be knight in shining armor did you?- He rammed into Naraku and heard a loud crack. He had injured himself bad.

What was he to do? The woman he loved was in harms way with no protector. Then a man in all black came from behind Naraku. He slowly moved toward him and without warning, -no duh- he jumped on his back and knocked him down. Naraku went unconscious but Inu yasha didn't know what happened after as he fazed out.

"You are coming with me." The man in black grabbed Kagome's wrist and tugged hard. Of course she resisted, but his pull was to strong. She soon toppled over and was taken into his arms as he ran with her. She fell asleep because of all the exhaustion though, so their destination was a mystery to her. All she dreamt about though, was this strange man in black whom held her in his arms, as if they were lovers. But she didn't know him, and he didn't know her.

-Inu yasha-

It was an hour later when he came to, and he only remembered the man in black, and Kagome verses Naraku's charging form. It was an odd memory that he wished to erase. He felt like something had happened to her though, as she was no where near. His gaze landed on Naraku's sleeping form. The site before him was as if he was recharging or something. Weeds and worms were collecting by his body and then disappearing inside. It was strange, and Inu yasha would never trust 'Mr. Naraku' again.

-Kagome-

'I fell asleep, and awake to find myself in an old hotel room. I wonder where the man in black went. He wore a mask as if hiding something. I'm positive I don't know him, but then again, there is something vaguely familiar about his presence. It makes me calm and nervous at the same time.' He walked into the room from the main door.

"Awake I see. Have a nice nap?"

'His voice is familiar as well.' "Yes indeed. But you are putting a damper on our relationship as I know not of your identity." He jumped to her. 'Chipper young fellow I see.'

"My identity is none of your concern as you will soon find that you are safe in my presence. So no fear no harm."

"But how do I know you are not Naraku?"

"And how do you know that I am not your lover?"

Kagome had to say she was stumped. He had her there. He could easily be Sesshomaru that came to her rescue.

"Though I assure you I am not, so do not contemplate it. I could be if you allowed me to though. You are quite beautiful."

"I would say you don't look bad yourself but I do not see your face therefore, I know not. But your eyes look familiar,"

"As do yours. But please, do not gaze intently at them, as I do not feel comfortable under your gaze. A beauty such as yourself can not look into ones eyes if they are as lowly as me. You will want this bed I assume. I will be in the lobby for the time being if you need me. Again as I said, do not contemplate on who I am, as you will only cause more confusion to yourself. Good day."

Kagome had to give him props. He could leave you thinking your life away. Certainly confusing. Most indeed worth the time. So Kagome thought more and more on his identity, and the farther she got from the start, the more confusing it got. Some things just took more than one could wish. But her biggest clue, was the eyes.

YAY! I feel completed! I know this is longer then before as I have never made it past 3 pages!!!!! I feel good once again!!!!! **PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	10. Reunited Under Romantic Circumstances

Kk. A new chapter. I hope to get at least 5 reviews this time! Please!!!! Um, for one reviewer whom tried to guess whom the man in black –LOL!- is, you would have to know the plot of The Princess Bride. I got the idea from there. So it will be one person you won't exactly expect because he has already denied the identity. Don't understand? You will here soon. **Read and Review!!!!**

Chapter 10:

The man in black had stayed the rest of the day with Kagome, leaving occasionally to get snacks. Kagome had to admit, he was a gentlemen. The day went on until night approached. Kagome had never told anyone, but her biggest fear was lightning and thunder. And to her dismay, it chose this night to attack.

Kagome cursed it and cuddled deeper under her cave of covers. The lights were out as the man still in black slept across the way. 'He could sleep through a tornado.' Kagome mentally snorted only to once again jump up at the striking thunder. This time she let a whimper slip past her lips. 'I'm sooo screwed if that woke him.'

"Kagome?"

'Man. I am going to miss life.' "Yes?", she asked in a cracked voice.

"Your afraid aren't you." He could see the outline of her head shake up and down as she let out a small cry again.

"Come." Kagome gasped at what he said. 'So that was why he was so nice.'

"Do you want company or not? I assure you I will not make a move. I'm not like that."

Kagome suddenly felt trust surge through her body. She lifted the blankets and walked to him. "Hop in.", he said bordly. Kagome sank in and instantly the thunder crackled. She buried her head in the mans chest.

"I'm so sorry. I can't believe I'm such a scardey cat. You hate me don't you? Not even the last cat I owned returned to me."

"I find you witty. I like you very much. As for the cat, well, it doesn't know what it's missing. You're a great person." He wrapped an arm around her waist as she tensed.

"You hardly know me though."

"I know you more than even you yourself does. You fail to see past your insecurities, as I have always seen into your soul. I can read you like a book and from what I have read, you are self-conscious. Love yourself and with it you will find much more happiness."

Kagome listened to his words and thought. "But my heart is occupied by a boy." She shook her head. "No, a young man. I love him so much, and I want so badly to see him again. To hear his velvet voice, his eyes."

"You can't let your heart be owned by only one person. Your heart is meant to be shared." Kagome didn't know how to take it. Was he insulting love, or was he trying to help? The first thing to come to her mind was to push him. So he tumbled from the bed to the hard floor.

"Kagome, why did you do that?" And for the first time, she saw the mans face.

-Miroku, Sango-

"I don't know about that. You will probably make me feel insecure, as you are a womanizer. I would feel like I was being cheated on."

"Yes, but I only have eyes for you. When I look at another woman, I am sizing her up to you. Not one has proved better. I would never hurt you."

Sango smiled up at Miroku. "I will consider a future with you. But we must have a few dates first." Miroku bore a broad grin.

-Inu yasha-

He chose to return to school after he got over the shock of Naraku. Besides, who knows what he would do to Inu yasha as he was a witness to his fraud. Inu yasha didn't plan on reporting him until he knew where Kagome was and made sure she was safe. That was most important. Naraku was lucky that Inu yasha had been injured. Otherwise, he would be dead. Not regenerating. Naraku would probably not return to his job for quite a time either. He would take a lot longer than InuYasha to recover.

-Kagome-

Kagome couldn't believe it! She had just pushed down,… Kagome rolled off the bed and landed right beside him, arm draped across his chest. "I didn't know you knew so much poetry. You really are a romantic. I'm sorry that I pushed you, I'll never do that again." She put her hands up in defense as the man opened his eyes. Golden orbs absorbed into coffee ones.

"I hope I'm not dreaming.", stated Kagome.

"There are ways to test it,", spoke Sesshomaru. –shock-

He put his hand firmly on her neck and pushed her toward him. He kissed her nose before taking her lips to his. It was just like their first. Passionate and full of love.

He went even farther into the kiss and found her as delightful as his favorite strawberries and whipped cream. She was full of innocence that he would dare not change. He pulled out of the kiss.

"I didn't know I wanted that so bad.", stated a shocked Kagome. She had allowed him to take over as she became the blushing bystander in the kiss. And she would gladly accept another round.

They both climbed back to the bed and settled. The thunder grew stronger, and Kagome's grip became metal on Sesshoamru's shirt. He traced her features with one finger as his other arm lay loosely across her waist.

"I think we have moved on in our relationship. I think we are in this for love now."

Kagome looked up at him as he spoke.

"I know I am." Sesshomaru tightened his grip on her waist and smiled. "Me too."

They indulged into yet another firm kiss as they closed the night, side by side.

-Sango and Miroku-

Miroku stayed by Sango's hospital bed the whole night as worry crept up on him. Kagome hadn't shown up. Was something going on? Was he missing something? Oh well. He'd find out later. Right now, Sango needed his watching as she lay motionless in her sleep.

Sooo, short, I know, but I did add 'fluff' if you can call it that. I don't really know. Even that is going to scare me! I need to delete the file soon, so to cut this short, **PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	11. Proposels and ideas

I got reviews! YAY! I should of used more romance in the beginning! Thank you all.

**Thanx to: Twice987, angel-demoness7, Aqua Miko, Cherry Dragon, and Sakura Tenvaiga!**

**Twice987: **I'm not that cruel! Inu yasha will never die because of Sesshomaru in my fics! Thanx for the review!

**Angel-demoness7:**Thanx!

**Aqua Miko: **I will update often! YAY! Or not… I'm glad you like it!

**Cherry Dragon: **See, I got the same impression while writing it. How could the man in black-LOL- fit in with Sesshomaru's character? But it turned out all right! As for best chappie thing, I feel liked! Thanx for saying that!

**Sakura Tenvaiga: **You liked my little poem? YAY-man I say that a lot-blushes- Fan? You are? Cool! I thought the chapter was a little girlish but, I'm glad you all seem to like romance. It moves you? I feel appreciated-giggle-

Chapter 11:

Kagome tossed in her sleep as the suns heat berated her back.

"Why can't you leave me alone. 5 more minutes.", she muttered. Beside her, Sesshomaru had his head propped up on his palm and stared, amused, at Kagome.

"Wakey wakey. Eggs and backey."

Kagome shot up. "Bacon? Where?" Sesshomaru chuckled.

"I might have exaggerated. But it did get you up. Did you have a good sleep?"

Kagome turned her full attention on him. "Yeah. But someone kept snoring in my ear."

"I don't snore. I breath loudly."

"Breath loudly my butt." On they went with their morning bickering, all the while just having fun.

-Miroku and Sango-

"I wonder where Sesshomaru and Kagome are. They haven't come in a while."

Sango looked at Miroku. "Your right. It's very weird. Maybe he surprised her with a cruise."

"Yeah right. How would he get the money?"

"Eh, true."

Sango looked toward the window. 'Why aren't you here Kagome?'

-Sesshomaru and Kagome-

"Are you ready yet?", asked Sesshomaru for the umpteenth time.

"Not yet. My hair still needs fixing."

"You can do that later can't you?" He was getting frustrated at how long it took women to dress. First 5 minutes, then 5 minutes turns to 25 then to 45 until they leave the man outside the door, going half bald from pulling his hair out. So then they put on a kind face with a smile and say politly, "Are you ready now?" The girl smiles up at them, and if your lucky, she doesn't notice your smile twitching out of anger.

And that's just what Sesshomaru did to Kagome.

"Are you-twitch- ready-twitch- now?" Kagome smiled up at him about to answer.

"Ye, ….. why are you twitching?"

"Because I feel like it. Now move it wench."

"Hey! I resent that! Don't push a lady! Have some respect!"

"Do you mind, we are in a hotel with people trying to sleep." Kagome looked around. It was indeed a place of monstrosity. Around them were hotel doors, with people standing outside. They all had their hair standing up in frizzy masses –think my hair- some with barrel curlers.

"Sesshomaru, since when do scary people sleep outside?"

"Since you woke them up, now go." He pushed Kagome forward and out the door. Of course he had no car, so he had called Inu yasha to pick them up.

"So did you two get any where last night?" Kagome frowned at Inu Yasha, as Sesshomaru growled.

"Sorry I command a truce!" He turned back to the road and smirked. Miroku had a good plan he hoped.

You see, Miroku called Inu Yasha to see if he knew where they were, and of course he did now since Sesshomaru had called him for a ride. Miroku told him that he and Sango wanted to play matchmaker so the two could be together more publicly. Inu yasha agreed to help them, but none of them knew how much it was going to tear them apart.

They reached the hospital and walked swiftly to Sango's room.

"Hi Sango! Sorry I haven't come in a while." Kagome hung her head low.

"It's ok. Miroku and I had some time to speak while you were gone. We have decided to go out for a little while." Kagome stood up from her chair instantly.

"You are? Finally!" Sango blushed. She wasn't supposed to make such a big deal out of it!

"Was it romantic? Did he give you a friendship ring? Boyfriend and girlfriend ring?"

"Kagome to many questions. So now it's my turn. Did you guys sleep well? Any kissing?"

Kagome in turn blushed and whispered. "I'll come back tomorrow. I would rather not tell you now." Sango smiled knowingly.

"Ok. I'll see you tomorrow then!" "Yep, tomorrow."

Kagome left with Sesshomaru and they walked home so that Inu yasha could take back his car.

"She raised questions I don't think I'm ready to answer for her." Sesshomaru nodded.

"And what does it matter to her any way?" Sesshomaru nodded.

"Is that all you can do, Sesshomaru? Nod your head?" Sesshomaru nodded.

"That's not funny." Sesshomaru nodded. "ARRGGG! How dare you irritate me!"

Sesshomaru looked at her blankly. "You did that to me this morning when you were getting dressed.

"So. Your point?" "You deserve to be picked on."

Kagome punched him in the arm. "Gee, I'll remember that next time." She started to walk ahead, but a hand grabbed hers.

"Kagome, you know I was joking." Kagome, queen of acting, turned dramatically, her face tearstained.

"That wasn't a nice way to joke. It really hurt me, Sesshomaru."

She couldn't read his eyes, but he suddenly pulled her into an embrace.

"Silly girl.", he whispered into her ear. "You know I was joking so you should stop acting." He pulled away from her and stared into her eyes. Her mistake: Mirth could be read right off of her eyes. She was scheming.

"So, you see right past my front?" He nodded.

"Do that one more bloody time and I swear!" He didn't nod this time. Instead he smirked.

"Men are defiant little creatures." His smirk grew,

"As are women. But we have control."

"Not any more." Kagome pointed to a man being beat by a broom by a woman whom owned a curio store.

"All woman think their better than men, when in truth, they aren't."

"Sure, Sesshomaru you keep saying that. But I'm pretty sure that the world would be a mess if the men didn't have wives to keep them in line."

"Wives you say? Not just girlfriends or friends? Wives?" Sesshomaru bent down to tie his shoe.

"Yes wives. That's because they are there every second of the day to smack you silly when you get out of line."

"Oh. Sounds like a nightmare to me." Kagome eyed him. "Whatever."

"Kagome, would you consider keeping me in line?" "Huh?"

"Would you consider marrying me?" He pulled out a diamond ring that glittered baby blue and crystal clear.

Kagome screamed bloody murder and jumped right on him. They both fell to the ground.

"Of course I would!" Sesshomaru had to cover his ears.

"Good. Um, put the ring on." She looked at him dumbly and sweat dropped.

"That's right. Sorry." She held out her finger so that he could slip on the engagement ring, and with that, they went home.

LOL! Let the games begin! It isn't going to be so easy later on. Oh, and sorry for Sesshomaru being out of character. I just need to adjust his personality for my story! Anyways, **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	12. Dress Shopping

I just want to say, I have the best reviewers ever! In my opinion anyway! Keep the reviews coming please! I always try to review a reviewers story. LOL! I'm to nice for my own good. And I'm hyper today because of… a boy. I'm so typical. Anyways…

Thanx to: angel-demoness7, mistress of the keys, Cherry Dragon, Aqua Miko, Theblackdemoness, Sakura Tenvaiga, and misstmisrtess!

**Angel-demoness7: **You pictured him in Darth Vader's mask? LOL! That's funny! Yes marriage! I'm preparing my bags now! I was invited! You can go too… if it happens. Dun dun dun!

**Mistress of the keys: **Like an author or like Alicia Keys? Sorry I couldn't resist. Um, thanx so much! I plan to update as much as school allows me to!

**Cherry Dragon: **I'm glad I caught you off guard! The marriage thing might not be able to go as far as little Kags and Sesshys all over the place. LOL! I loved that line! You have the coolest reviews! YAY! You wanna go to their wedding too? You can! And um, I never stated how old they were, so um, they'll be 18 now! I forgot to think about age! So they would go to collage wouldn't they? My oh my. Thanx!

**Aqua Miko: **It rox ur sox? COOL! LOL! Rocking socks is my goal! That didn't sound right… Thanx! Their getting married! I'm sooooooooooooooooo exited and I just can't hide it! You are invited to their wedding also-giggle-

**Thablackdemoness: **That makes me feel good-blush- Thank you sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo-goes on for 48 more hours- much!

**Sakura Tenvaiga: **Tomboys, punks, and anime freaks Rock! I hate girlie girls in skimpy skirts! I'm a lot more like you. Thanx for the review!

**Misstmisrtess: **I can't wait to know what happens next either. I have no clue what I'm going to do. I'm glad you like the chapters and I'm sorry you are impatient. LOL. Thanx!

Chapter 12:

Naraku sat in his bed and stared out his window. 'They escaped. Kagome will be mine. No matter what…' His phone rang making him stop his trail of thought.-thank goodness-. He answered it in his deep voice to disguise his discomfort of standing.

"Hello."

"_This is Koaga. I wanted to tell you that Kagome has accepted a marriage purposel from Sesshomaru." _Naraku clenched his fists in anger.

"Really. Thank you for informing me. I have a plan already."

"_Of course you do boss. Good bye."_ The phone clicked off and the dial tone reached his ear. 'This is the perfect time to use my shape shifting ability. Sesshomaru thinks he so slick. But I am all powerful.'

Naraku walked to his desk to continue formulating his plan. He was going to get Kagome. She would be his.

The days were all hectic for Kagome as she made plans for the wedding that was coming soon. So happens that Miroku had proposed to Sango as well. They planned for a double wedding. But something made Kagome feel uneasy. She could feel eyes on her back when she was alone. It bothered her to no end, but then, what she was doing bothered the owner of the eyes to no end.

Sesshomaru was also felling wary about the wedding. He loved Kagome to no end and would do anything for her, but he didn't want to put her in danger. It was bad enough that she had gotten kicked out of school with him because of being absent so much. And also because Naraku had filed a claim of assault to him for the both. Sesshomaru still couldn't get it off his mind that she might end up in danger.

Inu Yasha decided to stop and see Kikyou to tell her that the plan was over.

"So I don't have to be the ugly wench no more? Great! Besides, the teachers saw right through the act. So, how about my kiss?" Inu Yasha looked down at her with disgust.

"I will never kiss your filth. Stay away from me Kikyou." With that he walked out of the house.

Kagome continued to stalk around town searching for the perfect dress. Sesshomaru went off to another store for a few hours to pick out a tuxedo. Kagome walked down an aisle and noticed the extravagant designs. She picked out one dress to try on, with the help of Sango's expertise.

It was a silk gown that flowed to the floor in simple elegance, as the bodice was beaded with sparkling well, beads. –come on, your asking me to describe a dress. That's to hard- It was strapless and showed off her upper figure. It didn't show an excessive amount of cleavage considering Kagome would never allow it.

"I can see it now", started Sango. "Curls framing the sides of your face and a crown to top it off with a beautiful vale of course." Kagome smiled in a giddy way before stopping Sango.

"You need your dress as well! I was thinking something out there in elegance for you." Sango shook her head.

"I don't want that much. Besides, I promised mother I would wear her gown for my wedding. It's been passed down for generations. After we find you a pair of shoes, I will show it to you. Come on. We better pay for the gown before you walk out in it."

Indeed it was beautiful. The skirt came out in layers and the bodice framed the waist as best as possible for a girl with the need to look good. Miroku would defiantly like to see Sango in this.-think Hilary's gown in a Cinderella Story- The shoes wrapped up the calf and tied at the top of the shin. Kagome couldn't help but anticipate seeing Sango in this beauty.

Kagome drove Sesshomaru home that night. "You should have seen her gown. It was lovely!" She sighed with enthusiasm and stopped et his apartment.

"Would you like to stay here for a while?", he offered.

"Sure. I sure am hungry and mama has eaten already." Together they went inside.

"Kagome, I'm going to take a quick shower okay?" Kagome nodded and turned on the TV. Sesshomaru owned his own apartment but he generally liked to stay at home with his family a lot because of the home cooked meals. Kagome would stay at his apartment when he wasn't there sometimes because she needed breaks from her brother occasionally.

Kagome fell asleep on the couch watching American Idol. Sesshomaru walked out of the bathroom in boxers with his hair pulled back into a long pony tail. He glanced to the couch and noticed her sleeping form. He walked to her and sat at the end of the couch.

"I swear you'll be the death of me.", he whispered, smiling at the angel as her chest rose and fell from her steady breathing. He extended his body and laid down beside her. She was so amazing. One moment, they were talking, the next they were sleeping. He lightly blew on her neck and smiled.

'The death of me indeed.' With that they fell asleep, quite the pair.

A/N: I noticed how boring this chapter was getting so I added that ending just for you! I hope you all liked it! **PLEASE REVIEW!**

Confused Mentor- and I ain't complaining-


	13. Naraku's Plot Failed

So, I got two reviews for the last chapter! YAY! Sooooooooo, on with it? Kk!

Thanx to: kagome of the western lands, Cherry Dragon whom may never sign in again. LOL, angel-demoness7, Aqua Miko, and Sesshomarolover!

**Kagome of the western lands: **-sniffle- now you went and made me cry! I guess I'll just have to try harder to get at least one tear from you! So you tell me if you do cry from my story, k? K!

**Cherry Dragon: **Kikyou is evil. I hate it when she is with Inu yasha. I'm glad I can make you laugh. I never considered myself as funny. So now I'm real happy! I meant to add that I was thankful for your idea about the double wedding. I liked it. I sometimes dream of Sesshy in boxers… no shirt. –sighs- well, thanks!

**Angel-demoness: **I hope you feel better now. Speaking of homework, I have 4 enrichment things to do and fractions in math. Sigh. I feel your pain.

**Aqua Miko: **You can only come if you don't cry at weddings. I will allow one tear, but nothing more. –Sesshomaru Me: Sorry, I had to let him answer your review. I loved your review! THANX!

**Sesshomarolover: **Dates? Man. Dates are mean. It always involves embarrassment. And so I am sorry that they hardly dated, but if you've been friends with someone for 12 years, I think you can skip that part. Thanx for the review!

**Confused By This Story: **For your information, that is my favorite song to. I know I stated the title wrongly and you have no right to say that. And soccer is my favorite sport. To tell YOU straight off, I don't rip off and you are in no place to ask me for favors such as removing my story and to tell me it's not any better than anything you've done. When you actually know what it's like to be truly intelligent, tell me. Cuz' it takes guts to tell someone what they need to fix in their story, but stupidity to send in a stupid flame like yours. So now you take this and shove it up your …. Good bye. Forever.

On wit it.

Chapter 13:

Kagome turned on her stomach and opened her eyes slowly. She gasped at the site below her. Sesshomaru lay there with his eyes gazing intently at hers. She jumped up and fell on the ground.

"Ouch! I'm so sorry Sesshy-kun! I didn't mean to fall asleep!" She looked at him innocently as he gave her a rare chuckle.

"It was actually quite comfortable. You hardly weigh a thing."

"Is that so? Well, in that case, Move over." She pushed him and laid back down. "I'm still tired." He smirked at her form and leaned in by her ear.

"I love you ya know." She smiled. "And I you." He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her cheek.

"Rest in peace."

"And since when did this become a funeral?" She looked into his eyes playfully only to find the eyes of Naraku. "What are you doing?", she said with poison venom.

"What do you mean? I have been here with you as you have observed for a long time. Apparently Sesshomaru thought he could have you."

"Haven't you ever hear that teachers can't want nor harass students?" She was angry that her romantic moment was not with Sesshomaru but with Naraku. It was sick.

His hand trailed up her spine. "Yes, but you have caught my eye young one for you have a fortune that I want. But also your beauty is remarkable if I can be as bold." She spit at him.

"You may not." His anger rose as he sat up, bringing her with him. He pulled his hand back in warning. She didn't waver in fear, but instead glared at him through a red haze. That was the last straw, as most would say as they reflect upon the events. He retracted his arm once more and this time, held no restraint. He slapped her as hard as any demon possibly could. She of course fell backwards at the contact, but she didn't let out a scream. She could feel no pain. She couldn't even move. She had become unconscious.

If I may state it as so, she had become unconsciously unconscious. Now there's a statement. Naraku took this as an advantage and made his way out of the apartment. He didn't know when he might run into Sesshomaru again.

FLASHBACK 

Sesshomaru was lying beside Kagome on the couch with his arms around her frame. She had her head in the crook of his neck. Naraku looked on in disgust-I hate him- at the pair. How dare Sesshomaru touch what was his. He had to be precise so not to wake Kagome as he disposed of Sesshomaru. But Sesshomaru had other plans. He awoke quickly and glared at Naraku.

"So, you think Kagome is yours?"

"Of course. Would you like me to prove that she's mine?"

"Well, last time I checked she was not an object of possession. She has the right to choose who is worthy. Not us." Naraku just sat in a state of stupidity.

"Well now, you don't know how to play the game then do you Sesshomaru."

"Afraid not." Naraku was tired of their match of wits because Sesshomaru would win undoubtedly. So he resorted to knocking him out.

Naraku struggled to carry the body out of the living room, and hid him in the nearby closet. He looked up as the suns rays started to appear through the blinds. He quickly turned his appearance to that of Sesshomaru. He trudged to the couch beside Kagome and waited. Eventually she rolled to the side, right above him. She opened her eyes and now we are where we started.

END 

Meanwhile, back at the ranch,

Naraku glided from rooftop to rooftop before landing on a roof where he decided would be nice to stay at. If she attempted departure, she would die from the fall. So he had her stuck. It was lucky for him that she was in sleep mode though because the ride had been rough. He laid her down and walked to the edge. He did the unthinkable by jumping off.

-Sesshomaru-

He woke to find himself in the closet.

'Where did Naraku go?' Sesshomaru tried to open the door but he was lock in through the outside. He gazed around the closet. He had never really put anything in it because he never stayed in this apartment. But luckily, he found an old bobby pin on the floor.-ironic huh.- He stuck it in the lock and opened the blasted door.

When he arrived in front of the main room, he saw Naraku, searching for something.

"What's wrong Naraku? Having trouble?" Naraku glared up at him. Then he scared Sesshomaru a little by flashing one of his over rated smiles.

"Not really. It seems I win as I happen to have your… girl. So, what do you have to say now?" Sesshomaru looked over Naraku's shoulder out to the street. There he saw her. Kagome had escaped while Naraku took on his little excursion. Sesshomaru mentally smiled as he thought about how well he had trained her.

"I would have to say, Naraku, that you should return to her now, as I am sure she could escape." Naraku once again smiled.

"She would die from the fall. She is asleep on the roof of the tallest building in Tokyo. I would love to see her try."

"Fine. But I suggest you leave. She'll be waking soon, and let's just say she can get testy." Naraku turned.

"Gladly." With that he made way from roof to roof. Sesshomaru decided to see what Kagome was up to.

"Kagome, Naraku's gone now." He watched but didn't see her. All he saw was a streak of black. Wait a minute. A streak of black?

But before he had the time to question, he found himself on his back with a small teenager by the name of Kagome lagging onto him by his waist.

"Sesshomaru! I missed you so much!" He looked at her face.

"And I you but why did you have to nearly run me over?"

"Because I wanted to hug the one I missed." He couldn't help himself. No longer could he resist. He leaned toward her and closed the space between them.

He had made a promise to wait until their wedding night before he were to kiss her again, but temptation was strong. His hand trailed up and down her back as he deepened the kiss. But he stopped when she needed air.

"I missed you to, Sesshomaru." He gave her a blank look. "Shut up Sesshomaru."

"I didn't say anything Kagome. Now get off of me." She blushed as she rolled off and stood. She was becoming like Miroku.

Speaking of which….

"Sango, hurry up. This is boring.", yelled Miroku as he waited for Sango to come down stairs. They were going to have dinner that night but Sango was just like Kagome. She took forever.

"Miroku hold your horses." Sango added the last touches to her hair and stumbled down the stairs. Miroku looked up at her and started getting thoughts. Perverted ones.

Sango seemed to notice as she knocked him on the head.

"Miroku you baka!" But she smiled as she spoke. Miroku offered his hand and they both walked to the car.

'Miroku, the biggest idiot in the world. But I wouldn't have the pervert any other way.'

Okay, so I might have been a little harsh on um, Confused With This Story, but to be frank, it pissed me off. I mean, I am glad that she refrained from saying anything bad about me. She was critiquing the story, and I never said you weren't allowed to flame. I just don't like that. As of now, I'm an emotional wreck anyways so, please, be careful about what you say to me. Got That? Good. Now **REVIEW!**


	14. Goodies

Achiever

K. So I feel better now then what I felt yesterday, and before. I want to say thanks to all of the reviewers, but also, when someone flames someone's story, it's not the best idea to go off and say things like that. I understand when it's your story, but sometimes, it … well yeah. But I do feel flattered that ya'll would stick up for me like that!

Thanx to: kagome of the western lands, Aqua Miko, hiei/botan4ever, angel-demoness7, Cherry Dragon, and Confused By This Story! THANKS SO MUCH!

**Kagome of the western lands: **I'm glad you liked it! Um, never expected that from you, but ok. Thanks for the review!

**Aqua Miko: **o.O …………… K… -shifty eyes- I'll kill… Naraku…

**Hiei/botan4ever: **Thanks for the long review and I hope to see your name again. Thanxs!

**Angel-demoness7: **Thanxs!

**Cherry Dragon: **Thank you! Um, Naraku is back and I think he will jump off a building! I would want to see that in real life! Yeah. Sometimes I wish I could fall unconsciously unconscious. –sigh- THANX!

**Confused By This Story: **I got your reply. Thanx! I feel better now. Hopefully Avril Lavigne will forgive me.

**Naliah –confused with story- **Whoa. That was a long review. Since you probably want me to say this… **Hiei/botan4ever **was addressed and responded to so, check that out if you want, and **Kagome of the western lands, **you were addressed as well. I agree with you Naliah about you POV so, well, yeah. Thanks for saying I was nice! And you are right about needing help. Man I suck. And yes, I was typing to fast. Normally I spell it right. Sorry peoples. Next, um, numb mindless zombies? I want to be one! Sorry, sugar high! THANX though.

On wit it. WARNING: This chapter will involve you getting mad because Sesshomaru will become a big bad jerk person thing. Yeah… ok.

Chapter 14:

Naraku had eventually found out the truth. Kagome escaped. –duh- He started going crazy that his-my- stupid plan had messed up. He went so crazy that he jumped off the roof.-trust me there is reason to plot- Kagome was overjoyed to hear this news.

But the problem… Sesshomaru.

He was acting different and it scared Kagome.

He didn't walk her home anymore, he didn't help her with her homework, nor did he act like he was her friend. All Kagome could do was ask why.

Sesshomaru-  
He walked down the street thinking more about Kagome.

'If only she knew why I haven't been speaking to her. Naraku that evil… no. I won't sink to his level. As long as I stay away from Kagome and become the same coldhearted witch I was before, she'll be safe. I can't be her friend, and we can no longer get married. It will have to end.' He looked up at the sky. He was going to hurt her so bad. How would she cope? And most of all, how would he cope?

The next day, Sesshomaru decided to walk with Kagome. 'It will have to end now.', he thought timidly. He never faced life or death situations before.

"Hi Sesshomaru! I thought I would never be able to speak with you again." She smiled at him and noticed his frown. Well, okay. His emotionless face.

"Kagome, it's over."

"What?" She started to stride more to keep up with his pace.

"I can't marry you, and I can't be your friend. Now leave." Kagome was now running to match his speed.

"Why not? Why must you do this? Especially on Valentines day?" He turned and stopped.

"Leave Kagome. I do not wish to have your company any longer. Scat." It wasn't hard for him. Okay, so it was a little bit. But Sesshomaru was a master at being hard headed and cold. The King of Distance. Kagome was the only one that happened to break through this. His childhood friend no matter how ridiculous that sounded. And yet, he told her to leave. Which she did.

Kagome turned on her heel and marched toward school on her own accord. Sesshomaru headed the other way to a phone booth.

"Hello Naraku. We have broken up. She better not be messed with by you or the thugs from now on."

"Fine. Now, go to school or I shall mark you tardy. Got it?" Sesshomaru's response was to hang up and to make Naraku listen to the dial tone. His way of saying, 'Get off my case', or many worse things I wish not to type.

It would have been weird for Naraku to have shown up at school, so he decided to save it for Kagome's surprise later. He would use prank calls and stuff for the mean while to terrorize her. Without Sesshomaru, everything was perfect. So, yeah, he lied. He always did. Kagome was never in as much trouble as she was now. She was left wide opened. Right there for him to steal.

Sesshomaru skipped first period that day just to get on Naraku's nerves. He still missed Kagome, and he believed that what he did was terrible. Not because of how he broke up with her, but because of the day. Valentines day. The day of love and Romance. Now Kagome would be crushed. But it was for her own good. He'd still get her a card. Would that be enough? Wait. No he couldn't. Naraku would freak over such a small action. He'd just go with the flow. Without Kagome.

Kagome huffed as she left the school. Sesshomaru had been such a jerk. It was Valentines for crying out loud! Kagome continued to walk home. She avoided driving to school because it got so crowded.

When she reached her home, she stomped to her room and pulled out her and Sesshy's memory box.

"I'm getting rid of this worthless stuff since he apparently doesn't want to be with me." She opened the dusty box and pulled out the first thing. A ribbon. It was a ribbon he had given to her when she had hurt her finger and needed to tie on a piece of cloth. Kagome tossed it over her shoulder and moved on. Next was their old picture of when they were at Ice Palace. Kagome remembered how she kept falling on the ice, watching as Sesshomaru skated perfectly. He was always perfect when it came to ice. –that was stupid- Kagome ripped the picture in half and threw it in her trash bin. She wouldn't need any pictures anymore.

Sesshomaru decided it would be best to stay at his apartment for the night. He wanted distance from Inu yasha and all that. He walked through the door and threw down his jacket. He was going to miss Kagome in a sense, so he really needed to turn back to ice soon. He went to his room and turned on his radio to a rap station. 'This will help make me bland and boring again', he thought. Then he listened as 1, 2 step played.

'_This beat is: Automatic supersonic, hypnotic funky fresh,_

_Work my body so melodic this beat goes right through my chest_

_Everybody, ma and poppy came to party grab somebody,_

_Work your body, work your body, let me see you one two step._

Sesshomaru listened and tried to decipher the words as best as he could.

_Rock it don't stop it, everybody get on the floor,_

_Wake the party up, we about to get it on._

_Let me see ya'll 1, 2 step I love it when ya'll 1, 2 step, everybody 1, 2 step, we about to get it on._

Sesshomaru was starting to catch on to the tune as he actually started to enjoy it.

This beat is: outrageous so contagious, make you crave it Jazze made it 

_So retarded top charted ever since the day I started_

_Stroke my stuff and yes I flaunt it, goodies make the boys jump on it_

_No I can't control myself, now let me do my one, two step._

Sesshomaru started to sing along because he was bored. That is until it got to the rap.

_Missy Elliot: I shake it like Jell-O and make the boys say hello 'cause they know I'm rocking the beat_

_I know you heard about a lot of great MCS but they ain't got nothing on me_

_Because I'm five foot two, I wanna dance with you and I'm sophisticated fun_

_I eat filet Mingnon and I'm nice and young best believe I'm number one._

Sesshomaru just cut it off. He was okay with the melody, but rap, not his style. He turned onto his stomach and stared out his window. 'Kagome. I swear, if one hair on your head has been even just moved, I will kill Naraku. But I can not suffer over my loss of your heart when I know my reasoning was right.'

Kagome was still looking through the box. She came across their picture from their intermediate school prom. They had danced, and she could still remember these words from their song.

'_You may talk slick try to hit, but I'm not dumb I'm not being to dramatic,_

_that's just how I gotta have it, I bet you want the goodies, Bet you thought about it,_

_got you all hot and bothered, mad cause' I talk around it,_

_If your looking for the goodies keep on looking cuz' they stay in the jar._

Kagome smiled. She loved the song, Goodies. She was a Ciara fan. K, more like fanatic. But she tore that memory in half to. She didn't want it. She continued to dig and after a while, she went to the kitchen to get a snack. She had no clue they had so many memories!

Miroku and Sango:

"Gosh I'm bored. I guess this is what it means to get out of the hospital away from their food." Miroku looked at Sango as she spoke.

"Your probably just not used to it out in public. But I am glad that your out of the hospital. We were all worried that you would never make it out." Miroku used his smile on her. But then his eyes were averted to their waitress.

"Hello, how may I help you?" She smiled, notebook in hand. Her hair was black and pulled up in a traditional bun. She had feathers on her ears and pushed in her hair.  
Sango growled as Miroku stared.

"I would like a coke.", he stated. Nothing wrong with that. But when Sango started to speak, he interrupted her. :I would also like for you to bear..", but Sango pushed him down and turned her gaze back to the waitress.

"I'm sorry about him. He fantasizes. He asks to many questions. But I would like a water please." The lady nodded and walked to the kitchen.

"Miroku you idiot!" But they shared a smile as they resituated themselves.

Kagome:

Kagome went back to the box and came across the card he had given her last Valentines.

"I can't go through with this. I need him here by my side." She let one tear slip as she recalled last year. This was the worst day of her life. But only to get worse.

I know that chapter was confusing but, still **REVIEW! **

**This chapter is dedicated to Inu Kaiba because of some advice she gave me, and my friend Niki, because her boyfriend was going to break up with her on Valentines Day. Good luck to both!**


	15. Long Lifetimes

Kagome The Achiever

Sorry it's taking so long! I have major writing block! Mesa sorry! I'll try to find a way to make this all come to a perfect ending, but I don't know. I might never finish this! WAHHHHH!

On wit it

Kagome sat on her bed again, staring at her ring. The sacred ring of engagement. When he had slipped it on her finger, she expected it to remain. But now, they were apart. Kagome couldn't help but stare. She couldn't throw it away, but she couldn't give it to him. It was a hard call. She loved being engaged, but Sesshomaru had twisted her heart. He had become the cold jerk he used to be. Kagome shook her head as she remembered how he had treated her in 3rd grade. He pushed her around and teased her, never laughing, with all of his popular friends. Now he was sure to have fan girls again. They would give her looks saying just how triumphant they were to take her place. But somewhere, Kagome knew that she still had a place beside Sesshomaru. She always would. _"No matter what Kagome, you will always have a place in my heart, not one girl can even dream of filling." _Kagome loved that sentence. It had made her crushing heart jump to her throat. He had made that promise along time ago, and he never broke it. No matter what type of fight they got in.

Kagome decided to keep the ring, right there on her left ring finger. It was her constellation prize, and she accepted it wholeheartedly. At least she got something out of this rocky relationship.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sesshomaru walked alone to school the next day. He found that he didn't like it at all. And another problem, jealousy was swelling up in him that morning.

FLASHBACK MORNING:

_Sesshomaru walked to the door as the bell rang. When he opened it, he felt a wave of joy. Kagome had come. "Yes Kagome?" Sesshomaru tried to keep his voice monotone as he spoke to the girl he loved._

"_I'm here to walk with Inu Yasha to school, assuming he is feeling better now." Sesshomaru felt a pang at his heart. She wasn't there for him. She wanted Inu Yasha. _

"_He is still in a bad condition." _

"_But not so bad as to where I can't go to school with Kagome." Sesshomaru groaned mentally at his brother. He just had to come down right at that moment._

"_Fine. You two go. Have fun." Sesshomaru ushered Inu Yasha out the door and slammed it shut. "Kagome." With that, he turned and grabbed his backpack, leaving a little ways behind them._

END

Now Sesshomaru had to watch as they giggled and talked. The two were old friends, so it figures, but now they acted closer than before. He knew Inu Yasha was in love with Kagome, but was she returning the feelings now? No. They had just broken up. It takes longer than that for a woman to heal her heart. But she had known Inu Yasha longer than she had known Sesshomaru. So maybe it was easy for her to just fall for him. Whatever it was, he still didn't like the way they looked at each other. But two could play that game.

Kagome-

Have you ever felt lost and alone? You know, like walking down a very familiar street, but feeling as if it is the wrong street to turn on? Well, that's how Kagome felt in the school halls. Sesshomaru was gone, and she now felt alone. Inu yasha was the greatest comfort she had. Kagome could remember back far before Inu yasha showed any feelings for her at all. She had liked him then. But at that time, they were to young to understand a relationship. So why did Kagome feel that if Sesshomaru was really gone, Inu Yasha would be the one she would fall for? Shouldn't she be older than that?

All Kagome could tell was the terrible feeling in the pit of her stomach as she looked up with her chocolate eyes to the faces of the others, all chatting away, or kissing their boyfriends and girlfriends. Kagome felt so alone as she stopped at her locker by one 'happy' couple.

"Course' I didn't forget to buy you a birthday present honey." The girl had a screechy voice. It was highly annoying. The taller male lowered his face to hers and whispered something in her ear. Kagome raised her eyebrows when the girl smiled a giddy smile and blushed as red as a tomato. What was this?

Kagome sighed as she turned toward her class, only to be spotted by the class clown, and yet, the one that many girls had their eyes on. Chad. He looked at her, and all Kagome could do was notice the sparkle in his eye as she knew it meant he was about to go full force whacko on her.

"Hi Kagome! We," he started, "were just discussing a very important topic." Kagome nodded her head to signal her attention was dawning. "You see, we were talking about our underwear brand. I think mine are the coolest as they are called, 'The Phat Farm', but Brandon here thinks his are better because they say Hanes her way." Kagome resisted a snort. Who dressed Brandon that morning? Then Chad gestured to Austin.

"He say's his are better because it says 'talk to the palm cuz' your not the bomb'. What do you think Kagome?" Kagome stood there stupidly.

"Sort out your priorities, then get back to me." With that, Kagome walked to her next class. When she entered, she just had to burst out laughing. That had to be the weirdest subject she had ever been a part of! But of course when she did that, the whole class stared at her. Kagome grinned nervously and took her seat, face beat red.

Sesshomaru-

Sesshomaru walked to his first period with a flock of girls surrounding him. This was how he would play the game. He was always considered a ladies man. But he shared first period with Kagome. He dreaded the look she would have on her face when she saw this. Sesshomaru shrugged it off and walked into the classroom.

She sat in the back, a cloud of shadow over her. Sesshomaru knew she wasn't feeling happy. But no matter. He was supposed to feel better now that Naraku couldn't harm her. But deep down Sesshomaru knew better than to trust him.

So now you may ask, why did he accept? Well, Sesshomaru is no idiot. Naraku wanted them broken up. Naraku never said that Sesshomaru wasn't allowed to watch over the girl and protect her. But would Sesshomaru feel the need to protect her if they weren't friends anymore? Sesshomaru sighed as he took his seat. This was going to be a long lifetime. Darn it all.

Kagome-

Kagome sat in a dazed state as the teachers voice droned on about neutrons, electrons, and protons. Science was too boring for Kagome. She leaned her head on her palm and took in the fresh scent from the open window.

Yeah, sure. She had seen the fan girls scurry around Sesshomaru, but he was an ex. It was time for her to just move on. Besides, she had noticed Inu yasha giving her sideway glances. She sort of thought he was cute. It all started in third grade. She had met Inu Yasha and the two became fast friends. At the time, he would talk about Kikyou all the time. He truly liked her. But then her mutual feelings turned to hate as the old 'boy's have cooties' reached her ears. For five years she believed it. Shame, because that made Inu yasha fall for Kagome instead.

Kagome smiled as she recalled it all. Her life had been normal, until Naraku and his gang came in.

"Kagome. Ms. Higurashi! Listen right now!" Kagome was startled out of her slumber as the teachers sharp and angered voice cut through her thoughts like a predators fangs cuts through the meat of it's prey.

"Yes, Ms. Kaede?" The old teacher looked at the young one, still not very pleased.

"You may not daydream, ye hear?"

"Yes Kaede."

"It's Ms. Kaede to you."

"Yes Ms. Kaede. Gomen." Kagome bowed her head and folded her hands. It was going to be a long lifetime. Confonnit.

somewhere distant-

"Kanna, Kagura. Come." Naraku beckoned two females forward to his chambers.

"Yes? How may we help you?"

"You are to assist me this time in the downfall of Kagome Higurashi. Do you understand?"

"Yes master. We will do all we can." The two females bowed respectfully and slowly backed out of the room, closing the oak doors behind them.

"Now I must create my puppets. Kagome will be mine, and only mine."  
-

Sesshomaru, Inu yasha, and Kagome all winced suddenly at the same time. Someone was plotting something, and as the three tried to decided who, it all led to one person. Naraku. Kagome wasn't to excited at this impulse. And apparently neither was Sesshomaru as he suddenly stood and swiftly left the classroom, leaving behind a protesting Kaede and an awe struck class.

"Ms, Higurashi, please get that boy."

"Yes Ms. Kaede." Kagome stood and ran after the before mentioned.

"Sesshomaru! What is with you all of a sudden?", screamed questioned Kagome as she trailed after him across the courtyard. Aware of her presence he stopped.

"Kagome, don't step any closer." Kagome's eyes watered.

"Why not, Sesshomaru?" Kagome took one step.

"Kagome…" Her hand held his shoulder and turned him to face her.

What she saw was immaculate… and very dangerous.

Took me long enough, no? Sorry! I just have to much to do! Well, got to go to bed. **REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Thanks to:**

**Azaria: **You wouldn't use that dagger on little old me now would you? And will I get them together? Hmmmm, maybe… Depends what mood I am in. Wouldn't you like to know… Thanx for the review!

**Tigeris: **Naraku's no walk in the park I should say. I can't keep stuff like that secret. Sorry! But it might change… dunno… Yeah it was obvious, but I'm predictable so… yeah. And I always read the last page of a book before the first. Don't you? O.o Thanx for the review!

**Evil Toilet Paper: **Naraku was stupid to believe Sesshomaru was telling the truth when he agreed. Sesshomaru only said he would break up and not be seen with Kagome… never that he wouldn't watch over Kagome… -wink wink- K, thanx so much!

**Inu Kaiba: **I did as you said, and you were right! You usually are though… I also fixed chapter one, but it messed up the stinking name again. Now it's normal 'Skater Boy' I tried to make it right but it didn't fix it properly. Sigh. Thanx!

**Angel-demoness7: **Anything for my reviewers! .

**Sesshomarolover: **Sorry it confused you. I suck with point of view changing ya know! I was confused when I read over it as well. But I'm always confused… Thanx!

**Kagome of the western lands: **I guess it's a little past Valentines… sorry. I'm glad you like it and thanks for the review! Ta ta for now!

**Aqua Miko: **He trusted Naraku because haven't we all seen how persuading Naraku is? Besides, like I said to Evil Toilet Paper, Naraku was the stupid one as well. And Sess is cruel, but I had to change him a little. You know? Thanx!

**Tenshi Yoma: **I'm glad you kind of like it! Yeah, bout' Confused. We made amends thank goodness, and we are on good terms. She really is nice. And I didn't mean to go hard on her! Thank you for the review!


	16. Together to Fight

I'M SO SORRY! Lucky for all of you, I have learned how to make longer chapters. I promise you, because of the long wait, this one will be better than the rest! PLEASE REVIEW! The end is nearing…

On wit it

Kagome's eyes widened as right in front of her, Sesshomaru's face, no, not a face, was growing. A dog like snout started to grow, and jaws became sharp and glistening. His eyes turned red and glowing as they stared straight through Kagome's soul.

Kagome took two steps back, scared out of her wits. Then, suddenly, a voice spoke in her mind. Sesshomaru's voice.

'_I wish not to hurt you. Don't be afraid. But we all felt it. Naraku, he has a hideous plot. We will protect you- I will protect you.' _Kagome looked hard into the demons eyes, finding a glint of hope in the corner. Kagome gulped once before walking forward two steps again and reaching out her hand.

The beautiful white dog demon nuzzled her fingers, as she let a soft giggle escape her lips. The corners of Sesshomaru's mouth rose, as Kagome gasped.

'He's… smiling at me… Wow…' 

Kagome used her other hand to stroke his head softly, enjoying his slight purring as he pushed his head to her hand.

At that moment, Kagome realized that no matter what Sesshomaru did or said, they were meant to be. He loved her- and she loved him. Kagome fluttered her eyes and slowly gave in to wanting and need.

Kagome planted her lips on the demons fluffy head.

And he purred. Sesshomaru returned her consent and passion with a loving lick on her cheek.

'_Not the best idea of how we could get together again. But at least we are.'_ Kagome jumped at Sesshomaru's sudden words, and smiled gently. She couldn't even remember why that had split in the first place.

'_But I can't marry you until the deal with Naraku is over. So we need to find him, now.' _

"All right! Let's get Inu Yasha out of class so he can help." Sesshomaru nodded and transformed back.

"Then follow me."

Together, they walked to a nearby pay phone and called the office.

"Hello? This is the office at Tokyo High, how may I help you?"

"This is Inu Yasha Tashio's mother. I would like to excuse him from class as he has an appointment." Kagome tried her best to use a smooth voice, as she listened to the secretary fall for it.

"Yes ma'm. I'll call him from class now. Meet him at the court yard."

"Thank you." Kagome hung up and walked to the school again with Sesshomaru.

The final battle with Naraku was coming. Kagome was ready.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kagome and Sesshomaru met Inu Yasha in the courtyard, and the three set off to find Naraku.

Sesshomaru transformed again, but hid from Kagome's view to hide the disgusting transformation.

"Now let's go kick some Naraku butt!" Kagome hopped onto Sesshomaru's back, followed by Inu Yasha. It was their fastest way of transportation. Sesshomaru made sure they were secure before taking off to the sky.

"Hi Inu Yasha." Inu Yasha gave Kagome a shy smile.

"He apologized to you, didn't he?" Inu Yasha's heart gripped when Kagome shook her head yes.

"But Inu Yasha," started Kagome noticing his sudden mood change, "You'll always be my friend. And in some cases, friend ship is a better reward."

"Yeah, but in this case, Sesshomaru broke out lucky." Kagome giggled.

"I'm glad you think so highly of me. But I'm sure you will find someone special to you."

"Yeah, I guess. I'm just glad to see you happy again. Especially considering your going to be my sister in law after we kill Naraku." Inu Yasha thought for a moment. "Hey! I know where Naraku might be!" Sesshomaru halted, making Inu Yasha dash forward. "Ow!" Sesshomaru's demon grinned wildly and licked Inu Yasha's boo boo… (lol)

'_I think the little baby needs someone to kiss his boo-boo.' _Sesshomaru used a strong laughter that Kagome had never heard before after speaking into her mind.

After the odd show of affection, Inu Yasha described Naraku's hide out.

"It's a two story complex on Sakura lane. But we might not want Kagome in the final battle."

"WHY NOT?", screamed a disdained Kagome.

"Because. Females often feel to much pride, and end up killed. Sesshomaru and I don't want you killed." Kagome pouted, but to Inu Yasha's confusion, smiled brightly straight after.

'_Let him lie to you more. I'll let you fight. I'll protect you.'_

"Wha-what?" Inu Yasha twitched as Kagome stared at him wickedly.

"I don't think I'll be sitting on the sidelines…" Kagome looked off into space.

"Yes you will!"

"No I won't! You could ask Sesshomaru! But you can't hear him in your head!"

"I could if he wanted to talk to me."

Inu Yasha stopped, and stared at the growling Sesshomaru.

'_Your such an idiot, Inu Yasha. She's fighting. That's that.'_

"Fine. But if she gets hurt, it's not my fault."

Sesshomaru responded by kicking Inu Yasha off to his tail, where Inu yasha hung on for his life.

"Fine! It will be my fault! I'll protect her!" Sesshomaru whipped his tail on his side, and Kagome grabbed Inu Yasha's hands.

"Stupid boy. I always get what I want." Kagome crossed her arms and stuck her tongue out. Inu Yasha snorted and pushed her lightly.

"Whatever you say. But you will be under tight watch."

Kagome shrugged, not really caring. At least she got to fight. That was her goal, and she scored.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The rest of the 'flight' was comfortable and went by fast. Arriving to Sakura lane, they all got off.

"Watch you're step as you get off, sir, and thank you for flying Continental today. We hope you enjoyed your flight." Inu yasha just looked at her like she was crazy and walked away.

"Fine, don't tell me thank you for being a great flight attendant!" A sudden hand on her shoulder scared her, not realizing Sesshomaru had transformed already.

"He's never flown. He didn't get it."

"Then he is stupid."

"No… he's just.. Inu yasha…" Sesshomaru watched the back of Inu yasha for a moment before adding, "…And I would have gone through with the biggest mistake of my life if it wasn't for him. I love you Kagome."

Kagome looked into Sesshomaru's eyes and whispered back his words.

"I love you too."

Sesshomaru grabbed her hand and started to walk off with her.

"We have to follow him now. He gets easily irritated."

"So I have realized. Do you think w will all survive this battle though?"

Sesshomaru stopped, allowing her to bump into his chest. His thoughts exploded at her question as he pictured what could possibly happen to them. He didn't honestly know.

Would they survive? If so, how would life move after?

"Kagome, you know very well that questions like that cannot be truthfully answered until after the battle. I don't guarantee everyone's survival, but I do yours, so do not worry about your life."

"But I don't want to lose you or Inu yasha! If I do, I might as well be considered dead! I can't cope with loss right now! I just can't! Make sure we all come out alive! Make sure! If I have to, I'll die for you both!"

"Settle down Kagome. Neither Inu yasha or I want you to die, so don't say that. If you die for us, we will live in anger for the rest of our lives. Maybe even suicide. Don't ever risk your life for us. You are more valuable to this Earth than either of us." Sesshomaru looked into her eyes as he spoke his words.

Kagome started to say something else, but Sesshomaru stopped her with his finger on her lips.

"Be silent. If Naraku is smart, he will have spies all over. Speech is unwise."

"HEY! SESSHOMARU! KAGOME! OVER HERE!" Sesshomaru growled and said to Kagome's ear, "That idiot. His loudness will get us killed." Kagome giggled and ran to Inu yasha, Sesshomaru walking behind.

"This is where he was supposed to be. But… it's not here."

"A barrier has been set idiot. There's not much you can do about that."

"We need to find the spell, and Kagome is a miko. She could get rid of it."

"Yes. But where do you suppose we find a spell?"

Kagome stood for a moment in thought.

"My grandfather, being the weird man he is, has a book of spells! If you know how to find it, we could gain easy access!"

Sesshomaru looked from Kagome to Inu yasha.

"Fine. Let's go."

Sesshomaru turned again and transformed, irritated with all the chaos. The two other climbed on, and the trio we're on their way.

But what happens, happens… And the surprise that awaits them at the final battle with Naraku, was a big one. Who will survive, and who will win? No one knows as of yet, and not to make Sesshomaru look like a liar, but, not even Kagome's life is guarantied.

Sorry it took so long. I made this chapter short so that I could go ahead and post it, make the final battle longer. It shall be interesting. So til' next time!

**Evil Toilet Paper: **_Yes, well, now they are back together. But this is only the beginning of fluffiness. I plan to write a full on fluff… We'll see… Thanks for the review._

**LonelySilhouette: **_Cliffes are cool… That's why… at least to the author… who knows everyone's fate… Thanks!_

**Katsu: **_That makes me feel good! Thanks a ton for the review! And everything you said was so nice! Thank you!_

**Aqua Miko: **_Anything for you! Sorry it took so long, and thanks!_

**JakotsuGlomper: **_Muhahahaha… I know!_

**Kagome Of The Western lands: **_Sorry about you're bad day! TTYL!_

**The Silver maiden: **_Thank you very much!_

**Michelle: **_Thank you for the compliment and everything! That was very nice!_

**Glamouzmami x3: **_Thank you so very much!_

**Vanya the Elven maiden of the Valar: **_Yeah, I know… But it gave a short twist… Thanks!_

**Kittypofe: **_Thanks dear!_

**Kitkatthekandybar: **_Oh, well thanks! _

**Juupren: **_Thank you sista friend! TTYL!_

**Sesshomarufan: **_He is smarter than Inu… in the show… lol…_

**Julz: **_That sounds good! Thanks!_

**HolyTrinityFox-and-RathGirl89: **_lol… that was because of writers block and the summer… Thank you for your uplifting review! _


End file.
